Finally!
by RossxRachel4ever
Summary: Hermione has liked Ron for ages. Will she finally tell him? Set at Bill and Fleur's wedding.I know it's not very original, deal with it! R&R please! oneshot


This is my favorite ship, and my first Ron/Hermione story. I know the title's not that great, sorry. I also know there are a thousand other stories exactly like this, but I really wanted to write this before _Deathly Hallows_ came out. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I own nothing that is Harry Potter related, no matter how much I wish I did

* * *

Hermione sighed as she looked out at across the backyard of the Burrow, watching all the couples dancing. She was at Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. Bill and Fleur were of course dancing, but there were others as well. 

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were dancing, as well as Remus and Tonks. Fred and George were dancing with Angelina and Alicia, and Lee and Katie, who had also been invited, were dancing. Charlie was dancing with his girlfriend from Romania. Even Harry and Ginny were dancing, and they had broken up a couple months ago.

Hermione guessed that Harry and Ginny would make up, and she was happy for them, she really was. She just wished that someone would want to dance with _her_. She was just sitting at a table all by herself when something, or rather, someone caught her eye on the other side of the yard. Ron was sitting on a bench, and he was alone too.

She had liked Ron for several years now, but had never said anything, because she knew he would never return the feelings. She had kept quiet, because she treasured her friendship with Ron, and didn't want to mess anything up. But now she had kept it in for too long, so she plucked up her courage, and walked over to Ron.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said, staring at the dance floor.

They were both silent for a few moments. Hermione, who was staring at the beautifully decorated yard, said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is," said Ron, who was now looking at Hermione. (AN: I know that is like the cheesiest line ever, but I couldn't resist!)

Hermione looked over to see Ron staring at her and blushed. They were quiet for a little while longer until they both said at the same time, "Do you want to dance?"

They smiled at each other, stood up, walked over to where everyone else was, and began to dance. The song playing was a slow one, so Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. Ron awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages but was really only until the end of the song. When the song ended, Ron lifted his head and smiled down at Hermione. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded, and they quietly slipped away from the party. They walked to a bench that was far enough away so that no one would notice them. "Ok, listen," said Ron. "This is really hard for me to say, so it would help if you didn't laugh at me until I'm finished."

"Umm, all right..." agreed Hermione, a little confused.

"All right, so I like you Hermione. As in more than a friend. I think I've liked you since second year, when you almost died because of that snake. And this past year, that whole thing with Lavender was just because I was mad at Ginny for making fun of me. I never really liked her anyway, I just-"

"Ron, it's ok," Hermione interrupted him.

"No, Hermione, it's not, because I know I upset you, and I really wanted to say sorry, because I don't think I ever really did. Anyway, so that's it. I already told you I like you, and you probably hate me now, so you can go if you want to...ok, you know what? I'm just going to close my eyes, and then I won't have to watch you leave." Ron closed his eyes. Hermione studied him carefully for a few seconds, and then leaned over, kissed him squarely on the mouth, and leaned back, grinning.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at her in shock. "Ron, you're so strange sometimes," Hermione said, still grinning. "How could you not know I liked you? I thought I was being way too obvious, especially this past year."

"Umm, I don't know?" said Ron.

"Well, I do, so you better get used to it." said Hermione. "In fact, I think I may love you."

"Wait, what?" said Ron, seeming to break out of the trance he had been in. "You love me?"

"Yes..." said Hermione nervously, wondering if this was too much for Ron.

Apparently Ron was perfectly fine with this new piece of information, because he grabbed her face and began kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Hermione wasn't sure if it was seconds, minutes, or hours later that they broke apart. They sat there staring at each other, smiling. "So...what now?" asked Hermione, resting her forehead against Ron's.

"Well, I suppose I could ask you to be my girlfriend," said Ron. "Umm, hypothetically, if I did, what would you say?"

"Hmm," said Hermione, pretending to think about it. "I think I would say yes!"

"Alright then," said Ron. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, of course I will!" said Hermione happily, as she kissed him again.

After a while, Hermione, who was now leaning against Ron with her arms around him, said, "We should go back to the party soon, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Ron reluctantly, as he stood up. He pulled Hermione up with him, and took her hand as they walked back towards the house. When they got back, not many people were dancing anymore, most were just standing around talking. However, when the Weasleys, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie saw Ron and Hermione return holding hands, they all grinned, and said at the same time, "Finally!"

* * *

So? Did you like it? I wrote it pretty fast, so I don't know if it's any good or not, and I love to hear people's opinions. Criticisms and suggestions always welcome. 

Oh. My. Gosh. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows comes out in like 11 1/2 hours!!!!!


End file.
